You didn't leave me alone
by Forever and Always a Fan
Summary: This is set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.  She is pregnant, and gives birth then is changed by Victoria.  100 years later, Bella and Edward meet again in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was after Edward left in New Moon, Bella was pregnant with twins. She was turned into a vampire after giving birth one month later. Her children are immortal, and stopped growing at 18. She now has her own coven, and moves back to Forks. The beginning is flashbacks.**

**BPOV**

I was going to tell him that I was pregnant, when he took me to the woods. I stupidly let him talk first, and he left me. I tried to run after him, but couldn't. That night Victoria found me, but she didn't want revenge any more. She had seen what Edward did to me, and she was very sympathetic. She helped me through the pregnancy, and turned me before I died from the birth. She even changed her diet to animal blood, like me.

We kept to ourselves, and had no new coven members. We traveled from place to place, and went to high school. Eventually, I decided that we could go back to Forks. It had been 100 years since that day, _they_ would have left and forgotten me by now.

My daughters were beautiful, and looked like Edward. Renesme and Carlie both had his bronze curly hair. Renesme left her hair long and down her back, while Carlie kept it shoulder-length. They had emerald green eyes, like Edward had when he was human. Renesme could tell people her thoughts through touch, and Carlie could change her appearance. Carlie would make me look like her and Renesme, so we could pass as triplets. I was a shield, I blocked all mental powers and could project my shield onto others. We would go to Forks high school as juniors, and Victoria as a senior.

Renesme and Carlie had to sleep at night, so I had wake them in the morning. School was easy, having gone through it so many times. As we walked out of our blue Porsche, everyone stared at us. We looked like gorgeous humans to humans, but vampires would know that Victoria and I are vampires. All through the day, everyone stared at us.

At lunch Victoria, Renesme, Carlie, and I sat alone at a table. None of the humans tried to sit with us. Then _they_ came. First, Alice walked in with a sad look on her face. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie followed her each with a solemn expression. I noticed that _he_ wasn't with them, but I still ran out as fast as humanly possible. I didn't run fast enough, because Alice snapped her head up and met my eyes, and started to smile. Why would she smile? She left me and didn't want me in her family. When I got outside I ran home, followed by my girls and Victoria. I ran up to my room, and broke down crying. Victoria knew my story well enough to tell my curious daughters, so I didn't have to take a trip down memory lane. Those were my most clear human memories, the easiest to remember.

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week, and my daughters told everyone that I was sick. I shielded them and Victoria constantly, so if any other vampires came they would be okay. They told me that _he_ started coming to school, and how everyday he had a hopeful expression on his face until lunch. They didn't hang out with the Cullens because they still looked and smelled like humans. After all, they were half human. The pain hurt so much, but I decided that I would go to school next week. I knew that Alice wouldn't find out, because she wouldn't be able to see my daughters' futures and I would stay with them all day.

**APOV**

I couldn't see what would happen at school today. What was wrong, this never happened before? When we got to school nothing seemed wrong, but there was chatter of new students. I normally wouldn't care, but I wanted to know if they were the cause of not being able to see today's future. I pondered this until lunch rolled around. I led my family inside and was about to head to our table when I saw four people already sitting at it. There were four of them, two vampires and two humans, all girls. One I recognized immediately, Victoria. I was so outraged that I nearly growled and pounced. I noticed that her eyes weren't red, they were golden. The other vampire appeared human, with long bronze curly hair, and brown eyes. She reminded me of Bella, except that she looked exactly like the two humans. Bella never had sisters, and would be dead by now. Suddenly, her head snapped up to meet my gaze. Her eyes widened in recognition, before she ran out in human speed. It was Bella, but how was she alive?

When we got home I knocked on the door to Edward's room, or, as I liked to call it, the gate to his prison cell. He locked himself in his bedroom whenever we went anywhere since we left her. I thought about what I saw today, knowing that he would be listening. The door opened instantly, and his eyes showed hope.

For the rest of the week, he came to school. The two humans that Bella was with said that she was sick. Edward couldn't tell if he was lying, because he said he couldn't read their mind. He also couldn't read Victoria's mind, which was weird considering he could before. I had to restrain him originally from tearing her to shreds. He would be so hopeful that she would be here today, but when she wasn't there at lunch all the light and hope would fade from his eyes. He would always leave early after that. This continued all week. Then on monday, it all changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please Read & Review hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

I went back to school on Monday, and pretended like nothing had happened. I kept up the charade, until I saw _him_. Then my mask started to slip off, and I tried to compose myself. During my slip, my shield fell off my family. I was sure that he would listen to what they were thinking, so I put it back up as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough. I could tell that he knew these girls were my daughters, he just didn't know the father or how. I nearly broke down, but felt Renesme's had rubbing my back. I could feel how sad she was that I was this hurt, and her anger towards Edward. I whispered to low for human ears to Renesme, Carlie, and Victoria that I would go home and that they could stay. I knew that the second I made that decision, Alice would know what I would do. So, I shielded Alice from Edward. I couldn't let him know how much pain he caused me, he would only feel guilty. I didn't want his pity. As I left, Alice bounded over to me. I tried to ignore her, but couldn't.

"Hi Bella!" she said, excitement clearly evident.

"Hi Alice, I have to go," I stated emotionless.

"Bella please stay, Edward really-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"Alice, I don't want to hear about him, I know he didn't love me. He left me, alone..." I trailed off and left the cafeteria before I started sobbing in the way vampires could.

As the day went on, I continued to shield Alice from Edward. Hoping to delay his discovery of my pain.

**EPOV**

At lunch, I saw her. She looked even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. When she saw me, the smile faded from her face, and she began to frown. Suddenly, two new voices popped into my head, they belonged to the two humans with Bella.

_I hope mom is okay, she looks really upset._ One said. Mom?

_We shouldn't have let her come back, she is in so much pain._ The other said.

Then abruptly, the voices stopped, and no matter how hard I concentrated on hearing their thoughts, I couldn't.

I couldn't shake the disappointment I felt when that girl called Bella mom. Bella had kids, I was upset, and confused. How could she be a vampire and look eighteen, while having eighteen year old human daughters? Alice suddenly got a glossy look in her eyes, she was having a vision. I tried to peer into her mind to see what it was, but couldn't. It was like someone blocked her mind from me. Then Bella left, and Alice tried to follow. After there short discussion, which I couldn't hear, Alice came back and glared at me. I flinched, what had I done.

"What did you tell her?" she growled at me?

"What do you mean? When?" I asked bewildered.

"When we left, what did you tell her?" she was ready to tackle me now.

"I told her that I didn't want her," I said sheepishly.

"You what? How could you? Didn't you think of her feelings once? Of course not, but now you realize how she must feel," Alice continued glaring at me.

"What do you mean, know how she felt?" I was confused to say the least.

"My vision," she said plainly.

"I can't see it. I can't read your mind at all, just like how I could never read Bella's," I whined.

At this Alice's face brightened slightly, "Well, enjoy being like a normal person without special gifts."

"You're not going to tell me your vision?" I continued to whine.

"Nope, you have to deal with not having extra knowledge, like humans do." She seemed glad that my gift wasn't working.

She gasped, "Your future just disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"You're alive, but I can't see you."

"This has never happened before..." I trailed off.

"Yes, it has, it happened ever since Bella and the other girls came to the school. You just never knew because you locked yourself in your room all day in sorrow for leaving Bella," she sneered at me.

"Oh." Was all I could say, I had planned to talk to the new girls.

**Renesme POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward didn't want to leave mom! They should really talk quieter. I had vampire hearing, but if anyone was at a nearby table, they surely would have heard them. I knew my mom was shielding me because if Edward had heard my thoughts he would have immediately looked my way. I was angry with Edward, but he was my dad and I had never seen him before. I walked out of the lunchroom, hiding my happiness very well. After school, Edward walked up to me. I had to restrain myself from running up to him and squealing 'daddy!'

"You're Renesme, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, and your Edward Cullen," I said.

"That's me. Why did your sister run off at lunch," he asked genuinely curious?

"You can't read her mind?" I mocked him, and I had to stifle a giggle because his mouth dropped down to the ground.

He quickly composed himself, and laughed nervously, "You think I can read minds?"

"Nope... I know you can. There's no sense in hiding it, vampire, I see right through your charade." I said as his mouth hung agape.

Before he could protest, I cut him off, "There's no sense in protesting, and there's a reason you can't read my mind. Just like there's a reason Alice hasn't been seeing the future lately-"

"How do you know Alice?" he asked.

"Oops! The same way that I knew your name?" it came out as a question.

"That doesn't explain why you think that she is a vampire that has visions of the future," he prompted.

"Look, I know about the last time you were in Forks, and what you did to Mo-Bella. I know that you, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie are all vampires. I know that Jasper is an empath, that Alice has visions, and that you read minds. Can we get on with the conversation?"

"How did you know?"

"Take a guess," I prompted.

"Why is Bella around _Victoria_ and two humans?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I never hung out with _Victoria_, and Bella was special," he sneered Victoria's name, and said Bella's lovingly.

"You'll be surprised at how special my sister and I are," I mumbled fully aware he could hear me.

"You never answered my question, how did you know?"

"My mom told me."

"Who is your mom?"

"You'll be really mad, and won't let me explain when I try to tell you the dad. Why don't you come over to my house at five, and bring your family."

"Fine, but you will have to answer my question then."

"Yeah."

Then I went home to tell mom of our guests.

**Jasper POV**

So many emotions were coming from Edward and the new girl while they conversed. Edward felt so many emotions: _Determination. Shock. Even more shock. Hatred. Love. Curiosity. Impatience._ Then the girl, her feelings were mostly positive: _Giddy. Disgust. Smug. Shame. Unsure. _Most of all, this girl loved Edward. I had to talk to Edward about this.

**EPOV**

The new girl, Renesme, loved me? She is the one I'll ask out, the older one reminds me too much of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sorry if I forgot to put it in previous chapters. Don't sue me. (All stated without any emotion in voice) End scene. Seriously, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

"You invited them over?" I screamed in agitation, "Why would you do that? I wouldn't be able to stay in the room for five-seconds without breaking down, and my breaking down means that the shield slips. If you're willing to take the risk then be my guest."

"Mom, calm down. I'll be with you the whole time, Carlie and I won't leave you the way he did." Renesme said to me.

"Baby, that's not what I'm worried about," I said, rocking her in my lap, "I'm worried that they'll attack Victoria. They had some pretty bad run-ins."

"Like what mommy?" Renesme asked me.

"You know how Victoria first met the Cullens when I was human, and when she changed me?"

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

_A few years after I was changed, Victoria ran into the Cullens. I wasn't there, and so she attacked them. I could hear her screaming at them._

'_How could you?' she would scream mostly._

_I wandered over, and when I saw them I broke down. She must have heard me start sobbing, because she stopped screaming and walked over to me. She picked me up and carried me back to our temporary home._

_End Flashback_

"Oh," Renesme said softly.

"It's okay, sweetie, you didn't know. I'll just have to deal with it."

We waited until five rolled around. When the Cullens knocked on the door, I quickly opened it.

"Hello, Carlisle," I said calmly, "come in."

"Wow, she really does know a lot about us," Carlisle said, and I chuckled.

"So," Carlisle started, "how do you know so much about us?"

I smiled, "I'll save that question for last."

There was grumbling around the room, and I laughed.

"So, Jasper, have any questions?" I asked.

"Yea, did you know your daughter is in love with Edward?" he asked.

Renesme, Carlie, and I all burst into laughter at that.

"What's so funny about that?" Edward asked.

"What's funny is that you all have no idea what is going on, and even though you are an empath Jasper you are wrong. Renesme and Carlie aren't _in_ love with Edward, they love him like family."

Renesme, Carlie, and I started laughing again.

"What is it this time?" Rosalie asked.

"An inside joke, that will be explained by the time you leave." Carlie said.

"I have a question," Emmet piped up.

"Of course you do, Emmet, let me guess. Is your question why do you look so much like Bella?" I asked, knowing Emmet would ask a question like that.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Emmet asked.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not a mind reader-" I started.

"Yea, cause you hate mind readers." Edward cut me off, daring me to explain.

"That would cause me to go into my back story, and it's not time yet. And I don't hate all mind readers, I'm just mad at you." I said icily.

"Alice, do you want to know why you can't see the future around Carlie and Renesme?" I asked.

"Yea, why is that?" Alice asked.

"They are half vampire and half human, something that you haven't ever been. You used to be a human, so you can see there future even though it's blurry. But, you never were half-vampire." I explained.

"You said Renesme and Carlie, so you guys aren't really sisters." Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm their biological mother," I said, "and now we can go into my backstory."

"How are you their mother?" Esme asked.

"I was a human when I had them. I had fallen in love with a vampire, and he left. Victoria was there, and helped me through the birth. She changed me before I died," I stated, remembering that time very clearly.

"How do you know Victoria?" Alice asked.

"The same way you do, Carlie you can remove you power," I said.

They all had their mouths starting to open to ask what Carlie's power was, but she had already dropped it. I looked like myself again.

"It feels so good to look and sound like yourself again," I said and sighed.

Renesme touched my arm, and was asking if she could hug her father. I nodded.

"Why did you nod-" Edward was cut off when Renesme ran up and hugged him, "why is she hugging me."

I stiffled a laugh and shrugged.

"Wait, if you're their mother then who's the father?" Rosalie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Let's see he's a vampire that left me. Do you think I've met any other vampires since you left?" I said.

Then I dropped my shield and yelled 'NO!' in my mind. Edward jumped and I giggled, putting my shield back up.

"I heard you!" he said, disbelieving.

"Yea, I'm a shield. I can expand it and stretch it, and then voila you read my mind. Finally, how long have you waited?" I asked teasingly.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Eddie?" I asked sarcastically, "Of course it's me. That explains why I'm mad at you. You left me with two daughters, telling me that I was just a distraction." I practically yelled at him.

"You did what?" Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle yelled at Edward.

"I wanted her to forget about me...," he mumbled.

I snorted, "That obviously didn't work. Wait! Did Alice show you her vision?"

"No, was it important?" Edward asked.

"Important enough. Alice, did you have fun teasing Edward about him not being able to read your mind?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, and we high-fived.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a long time. My computer was stolen, and with it all of my files. It just took me a long time to get all of my school stuff back, and then I just forgot about the story. I need to revise the story, but for now I won't. Thanks so much for being patient! :D**


End file.
